life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbins
Robbins is a census-designated place in Sutter County, California. Robbins sits at an elevation of 23 feet. The ZIP Code is 95676. The community is inside area code 530. The 2010 United States census reported Robbins's population was 323. If humans disappeared forever, how long will it take for this city to collapse? Life After People 1 Second After People Humans disappeared. 6 Hours After People Many cats and dogs in many of their owners's houses got out, but cats and dogs aren't the only animals now thriving in Robbins. There are escaped parrots, (cold-tolerant) bearded lizards, and few others that are also flourishing in Robbins. 3 Days After People Some farm animals including cattle, pigs, sheep, goats, and horses got out of their paddocks and cages, thus roaming in the streets, parks, parking lots, and suburbs of Robbins. 1 Month After People Many feral (former domestic) animals, parrots, and some exotic reptiles are doing well in Robbins (except pigs, which had completely interbred with introduced wild boars). But domestic animals, parrots, and pet reptiles are not the only animals that thrive here, some escaped zoo animals that came from nearby sanctuaries, safari parks, and zoos (such as Sacramento zoo, Kirshners Barry Wildlife Foundation from Oroville, Oakland zoo, Folsom zoo, Happy Hallow park & zoo, and San Fransisco zoo) have spread into other parts of California (including Robbins). Many species of exotic wild animals as giant anteaters, aardvarks, jaguars, leopards, peccaries, tapirs, tigers, lions, guenons (species of monkeys), snow leopards, servals, coatis, lemurs, fossas, meerkats, wallabies, wallaroos, kangaroos, lynx, bobcats, fennec foxes, caracals, tegus, monitor lizards, iguanas, nonnative skinks, ocelots, alligators, caimans, crocodiles, zebus (Indian cattle), capybaras, cormorants, squirrel monkeys, plovers (bird species), speckled pigeons, black-necked stilts, crested wood partridges, fulvous whistling ducks, white-faced whistling ducks, wild swan geese, flamingos, pelicans, white-faced sakis (monkey species), apes (including orangutans, chimpanzees, and gorillas), red river hogs, yellow-backed duikers, zebras, tamanduas, fruit bats (also including flying foxes), hornbills, burrowing owls, crested couas, ostriches, emus, guineafowls, monal pheasants, kookaburras, crested screamers, lapwings, chuckwallas, tortoises, warthogs, vervet monkeys, elks, elephants, cape buffaloes, binturongs, jackals, wild Asian water buffaloes, American bison, camels, baboons, giraffes, elands, hyenas, wolves, sun bears, spoonbills, ibises, weaver birds, Colorado river toads, Madagascar hissing cockroaches, many species of stick insects, leafcutter ants, honeypot ants, rhinos, California condors, guanacos, mandrills, hippos, patas monkeys, macaques, koalas, langurs, kudus, prairie dogs, peacocks, bongos, wolf-dog hybrids, raccoons, skunks, Guinea pigs, ferrets, ringtail cats (relatives of raccoons, despite their name), spider monkeys, and civets now roam Robbins, with some animals like hippos and crocodilians living in nearby lakes and rivers. 1 Year After People Plants take over many buildings and other manmade structures. 10 Years After People Many offices, churches, former human houses, stores, restaurants, and schools are now homes to many squirrels, raccoons, skunks, opossums, feral cats, dogs, coyotes, foxes, deer, bears, hyenas, horses, donkeys, cattle, wild boars, sheep, goats, koalas, wallabies, wallaroos, kangaroos, buffaloes, bison, camels, guanacos, and other species. 30 Years After People Lots of buildings are badly damaged by rain, wind, and other elements. All roads of Robbins gets completely covered by grass and other plants. 60 Years After People Many houses in Robbins are now gone forever. Some buildings will outlast these houses, but won't survive any longer. 120 Years After People Some of the last recognizable manmade structures in Robbins such as the church of Robbins finally collapses due to lack of maintenance, the buildings collapses like an implosion of a casino. Robbins is now really unrecognizable. 1,500 Years After People Robbins is now a grassland like how it was after the last Ice Age and before humans came to Robbins. Robbins is now more than 100 feet above sea level rather than at the sea level (due to California being pushed upward). Robbins is now home to many wildlife such as feral sheep, cattle, wild boars, goats, few (surviving) dog breeds Anatolian shepherds, lacy dogs, golden retrievers, and Portuguese water dogs, wolves, Asian wildcat-like descendants of feral cats, horses, donkeys, zebus, deer, bears, cape buffaloes, water buffaloes, bison, antelopes, anteaters, aardvarks, hyenas, fossas, monkeys, apes, giraffes, elephants, camels, guanacos, emus, ostriches, parrots, whistling ducks, hippos, crocodilians, iguanas, monitor lizards, zebras, fruit bats, meerkats, rhinos, tapirs, peccaries, and many other animals (which had became part of Robbins's ecosystem). Category:North America Category:USA Category:California Category:Towns and cities Category:Cities Category:Collapses Category:Nature Category:Animals Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Season 5